In some instances, persons working or otherwise located at a remote location have a need to communicate to another, such as a command center or other fixed location. When the person moves from one place to another, potentially doing something that involves both hands, it is awkward to communicate with a device that needs to be manually turned on and or operated for such communication.
In the past, two way radios have allowed such communication, as do cell phones. Some of these devices even include microphones that can be worn on the person to allow his or her hands to be free. However, this usage requires that the device be on, and there are times when one does not want communication constantly. It is also inconvenient to have to answer a ringing phone at the time when both hands need to be free.
In other instances, the person toward whom the communication is to be directed may not have a cell phone or radio with him or her.
Still others may have a cell phone or radio but the phone number or radio frequency may not be known to the communicator, such as when someone enters an area under control of some other person or organization.
It would be of great advantage if a communication system could be developed that would utilize other means to carry conversation and other date to and from an individual at a remote location.
Another advantage would be if a communication system could be provided that could transmit talk or other information over significant distances where simple voice communication, even by shouting, is not possible due to the distance.
Yet another advantage would be if a communication system could be provided that allows a communicator to speak with persons who enter an area under supervision or control.
Other advantages and features will appear hereinafter.